This project will conduct two detailed on-site structural and functional assessments of practices belonging to the Great lakes Research Into practice Network in Michigan (GRIN). Assessments will be made of practice infrastructure and clinician and staff attitudes relevant for implementation of translational network trials. Specifically, we will assess these factors in relationship to partial or full implementation of a computerized reminder system (CRS). At the completion of the project each practice will receive a specific action plan, tailored to their practice, describing the steps necessary to participate in translational network trials using a CRS.